Self-forming ribbon-type bows for attachment to packages are known, as shown in a number of prior patents, including U. S. Pat. No. 4,276,031 issued June 30, 1981 to Lueck and U. S. Pat. No. 4,476,168 issued Oct. 9, l984 to Aoyama. In the above-identified application Ser. No. 772,810 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,283 the employment of such self-forming ribbon bows in combination with bags are shown, in which the inside or operator members of the bow, which are withdrawn or pulled to form the convolutions of the bow, are elongated with respect to the outer ribbons, for the purpose of encircling the bag or package.
However, it is desirable in many instances to use conventional self-forming bows, made of ribbon material, in which the inside and outside ribbon members are the same length. This is the arrangement as shown in the Lueck and Aoyama patents, noted above, and is the manner in which such self-making or self-forming bow ribbons are marketed. However, there exists a need for a gift package, such as a bag, which has been especially adapted for use with such ribbon bows, to provide a bag and bow gift combination. Further, it may be desirable to provide such a gift bag package with an assortment of ready-to-make ribbon bows of various colors, for particular purposes or whims of the purchasers.